Into the night
by jate4me
Summary: A cute and fluffy Oneshot about Jate! enjoy!


**Hey everyone! This is a one shot story (I think.. well it depends on you)! I hope you'll like it. It's off -island but the characters are the same accept that Kate didn't killed Wayne, Sarah and Jack were never married only a couple. **

**So if you'll like it then tell me, Enjoy!!**

It was another stinking night at Joe's Bar, another long shift hearing Mark's shouting at her and seeing man throwing up all over the place. She hated her job, man always were hitting on her and telling her how beautiful she was and every time that happened the image of Wayne would appeared in her thoughts. Wayne, her real father, the men who were turning up at home late at night angry and drunk, the men who were hitting her mother even when she was already sick with cancer and the men who got himself dead with too much alcohol. But it was too late for her mother, she was already sick with cancer and two weeks later she pass away. It was so hard for her to start living alone, but in the other hand it looked like she was always alone, except for her father, her real father form her point of view, Sum. He was always there for her when she needed him. After her mother pass away he came to Iowa and took her with him back to L.A. where she still lives today, 6 years after she left Iowa. So here she was in that disgusting bar thinking about her life. The bar was full of people, mostly man. But the group of man who entered the bar broke her from her thoughts, they were five, and were sitting at the table near the window; she grabbed her notepad and went towards them.

"What would it be?", she asked ,not bothering to act nice.

"Well our men, over here, is getting married so we need to party! Bring us 5 vodkas for a start." One of the man said, they didn't looked like they were drunk like the rest of the man around.

"Coming in a sec", she said and walked towards the bar, as she past the door one drunk men who was in his way to the door, grabbed her and pushed her towards him.

"HEY! STOP THAT! Don't touch me!" she screamed.

"Why?! I need some company to spend the rest of my night with me, what do you say?", the men said and the smell of alcohol were all around him.

"Leave me alone!", she tried to get away from his grip.

"Hey! Leave her alone!", she heard a voice behind her and in a sec the men who was holding her was now on the floor and the men who hit him were holding her and protecting her.

"KATE! What's going on!!", Mark came yelling towards them , "I told you before! No boyfriends in here!! Take him out before I'll call the police!"

"Yes Mark", she said quickly, and pushed the men outside to the rainy street, "you're crazy! You shouldn't have done that!" she yelled at him.

"What!?!? I was helping you!" He yelled back.

"Well, I didn't asked you to!", she yelled again.

"You know what, forget it.. I was trying to do a good thing but.. Forget it." He said and went back to the bar.

She just stayed outside alone in the rain, she couldn't believe what just happened, this hot guy with the most beautiful brown eyes she have ever seen was saving and as a thank you she was yelling at him, 'good job Kate', she thought and entered the bar. As she entered she searched for him, and when she finally found him she saw that he was standing and talking with the guys from the bachelor party. She walked to the bar and prepared their order. As she was doing that she was glancing at that guy, and felt even worse, he's seen like a great guy, and so she decided to say sorry. As she reached to their table with their drinks, her eyes met his.

"Here your's 5 vodka's, and one cocktail for you, it's on the house" she said and looked at the men, "as a 'thank you' and ' I'm sorry'", she smiled and turned around back to the bar.

Back at the table he was a little shocked, that beautiful waitress from the accident before just talked to him again and he was numb, yes he was a little angry about the way she yelled at him but he forget all about it at the minute she smiled at him.

"What are you waiting for!?, go after her ,mate!", the men who was getting married told him and pushed him to stand. He immediately stood up, took his drink and went after her to the bar.

"Hey", he said when he reached to her she was just cleaning the bar; she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Hey, is there's anything wrong with the drink?"

"No, no.. It's great, it's just I can't let you pay for it", he smiled.

"Hey, it's the less I can do after what you did for me", she smiled back.

"Come on, every one would have done that"

"I'm working in this bar for almost half a year now, that kind of thing that happened every night most of the time it's me trying to handle it on my own.", she said sadly.

"What!?, then all of them are idiots, for not helping a beautiful women like you"

"Thanks" she smiled and blushed, "I'm Kate"

"Jack", He shook her hand, "So Kate, why didn't you told you boss I wasn't your boyfriend?"

"Because if I would, he would have called the police any way." She smiled.

"Oh, then I owe _you_ a thank you", he said and finished his drink.

"Would you like a refill?", she asked kindly.

"Sorry I can't, my job is not to drink", he laughed.

"Your job?"

"Yeah, that blond guy over there is getting married in a few weeks he's one of my best friends so, his future wife also is my sister by the way, told me to make sure he won't do any thing stupid so, I can't", he said and they both laughed.

The night continued like this, they were sitting near the bar talking for hours, but it felt like just minutes to them. Jack told her all about how is it to be a surgeon and Kate told him about how she would have liked to work with kids. They also talked about their families and about their past. They were talking until, one of the men from the group were coming towards them and calling Jack.

"Hey men, what's up?", he asked.

"Hey Sayid , oh, this is Kate"

"Hi", Kate said.

"It's nice to meet you", he shook her hand and then said to Jack, "I'm sorry but, it's getting late or early"

"Wow, it's already 3 o'clock, sorry we haven't noticed. I'm coming in a sec", he said back. "I'm sorry", he said after Sayid left.

"No I am, I took you from your party and.."

"No! Believe me I enjoyed talking to you more", He smiled at her as he saw her blushes. "Well I should go, it was really great to talk to you", they stood up.

"Yeah you too", she said , he was just leaveing but stopped and turned around.

"Hi, Kate… amm… I would like to do this again… would you like to, maybe, go out to dinner? Sometime? Or maybe tomorrow?", Jack mumbled and tried to avoid her eyes.

"I would love to", Kate smiled at his nerves.

"Great!, amm.. Ok then I'll see you tomorrow then", he said and turned around to leave again, but again stopped and turned around, "I'll probably need your phone number and address", he laughed.

Kate laughed and wrote her phone number and address on a piece of paper, "here"

"Thanks" he said and took the paper from her, "So tomorrow? Eight o'clock?"

"Sounds great", she smiled at him.

"Ok, then I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye", she said and watched him leaving, as he disappeared from her gaze she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"KATE! COME ON START CLOSING UP!", Mark yelled. And Kate did as he said, but she couldn't hold in that smile, and couldn't also wait to the next night.


End file.
